Bright Eyes and Starry Nights
by SilvershadowDimensional
Summary: Beast Boy is depressed after Terra wants nothing to do with him. Can Raven really help? And what's going on in her mind? BBRae stuff. I'm bad at summaries I know, but please try it?
1. Chapter 1: Unhelpful Nevermore Trip

**I do not own Teen Titans (as much as I wish I did). PLZ R &R. Thanks!  
**

(Third person POV)

The sun shone down on the massive "T" tower on an island in Jump City. 5 teens could be found inside, though I doubt any would be happy if you tried to look for them. Though the weather was cheerful, the atmosphere in the tower was the complete opposite. It was somber, gloomy. Why, you ask? Because of Beast Boy. He was the one who brought light to all of the Titan's lives, who made stupid jokes, just to make them laugh, however unsuccessful he was, and he was the only one who truly felt like Raven wasn't so…..different. Creepy. Even though he had called her that months, maybe a year before, their relationship had long since improved. Until _she_ came along. Terra. Her name was rarely used, for the horrible emotions it brought out in the Titans. They referred to her as _she_ , however rarely they talked about her at all. And this _she_ was the very reason Beast Boy was crouched in a corner of his messy room, Starfire was sighing to Silkie, (no one would try her pudding of sadness), Robin had stopped training after a while and just lay down, tired and a bit depressed, and Cyborg was just staring at the TV, not even realizing that it was in Spanish. And Raven, well, she was just as miserable. She was holed up in her room, determined not to go out for anything. She was afraid that if she did, she would absorb more of the depressed feelings and her emotions would lead to stuff exploding. And making the other feel worse. Raven was angry, though. She felt like becoming the demon she half was and going and hunting…..what? Raven sighed and decided to journey to Nevermore. Perhaps her emotions would be able to help her understand and calm down.

She picked up her mirror and relaxed as it sucked her into the familiar lands of her mind. Wisdom and Knowledge came to greet her first, as they usually did.

"Hello Raven."

"Hello Wisdom. Knowledge. I-I'm a little confused about my emotions. I was hoping you could help me?" Raven asked.

Wisdom and Knowledge looked at one another. They knew full well of the reason for Raven's presence. They sighed.

"Well, it was anger you felt. You'll have to talk to Rage. She's proba-"

Suddenly a huge rocking came upon Nevermore, like an earthquake. The sky stormed suddenly, with lightning and thunder, but no rain. A dark maroon color shone around.

"Wha- What is this?!" Raven screeched.

"It's the new emotion," Wisdm said calmly. "We've been feeling her tremors for a while now, but you didn't know until now because of your quite infrequent visits." Wisdom frowned at Raven.

Raven smiled sheepishly and turned to Knowledge, who had been quiet for a while now, speculating the stormy "sky" of Raven's mind.

"What is the new emotion?" Raven asked, curiosity burning through her.

"I-I don't exactly know. But I do have my speculations…." Knowledge said, trailing off.

Another rocking came upon Nevermore. The sky remained stormy, but now rain fell while the thunder and lightning stopped. The maroon turned to a dull grayish-blue.

"What...is going on?" Raven wondered aloud.

"There must be two emotions…. But why, and why now?" Knowledge speculated.

"I have my ideas..." Wisdom said, and smirking slightly she softly treaded away, Knowledge following behind. At the last minute, Knowledge turned behind and said,

"I'm sorry, We weren't of much help. But I suppose when the emotions are fully created, you will understand."

Knowledge smiled and wandered away. Raven closed her eyes and felt a tug pull her out of Nevermore. As it was her mind, she didn't have to use the path. Besides, she didn't want to run into Happy or Love. She knew their antics well enough.

Once Raven reappeared in her room, she sighed. Her trip to Nevermore had been completely pointless. Dejected and still confused, she sat on her bed and began to meditate. Perhaps she could understand then.

Just as she sat, she heard a knock on her door.

"Raven?" Someone called softly. The voice sounded as if the owner had been crying for a long time. "Can I come in...to talk?"

Raven walked to her door and unlocked it and her eyes met the dark emerald eyes of Beast Boy. The eyes that had once held the bright light that lit up her day, now held a dull shine which looked like the one in her own eyes.

"Come in," Raven said.


	2. Chapter 2: Needed To Talk

Beast Boy had been sitting in his room for a while now. His tears were finally able to flow freely. Whenever he met the other Titans, he barely managed to smile, and couldn't make one of his dumb jokes. He had to sit in his room to cry, so that he wouldn't inflict any more sadness upon the others.

Beast Boy sighed. He knew he couldn't stay alone anymore. He needed to talk to Raven. Why Raven, you may ask? Raven was the only one who somewhat understood what Beast Boy was going through. Despite their opposing personalities, the empath and the changeling were quite similar in the way where they both had monsters inside them and both of their pasts were difficult. They also both had been betrayed by someone they loved, even though Terra technically ended up being good and turning to stone. Then returning to human, of course, and denying her past. Denying Beast Boy.

There was also something else drawing him immediately to Raven. Before Terra came, Beast Boy had always liked Raven, or at least from the first time she had smiled at him and called him funny. Since then, he always tried to make her smile and laugh, though he was rarely successful.

Beast Boy got up from his corner, sniffled, and walked out into the hall. He turned into a horsefly and winced as he felt the familiar ache that spread throughout his body as his muscles, bones, tissue, and entire body changed. He carefully avoided everyone else and returned to his human form as he stood outside Raven's door. He hesitated, knowing that there was a pretty big chance that Raven wouldn't be all too pleased with his disturbing her. But he _had_ to talk to her. He stared at her door and before he could stop himself, he knocked.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called and winced. His voice sounded a bit dry and raspy, as if he ad been crying all day. Which, admittedly, he kind of had. "Can I come in...to talk?"

After a second, Beast Boy thought Raven wasn't inside, and he sighed. Just as he was about to turn away, the door slid open.

"Come in," Raven said, in her usual monotone. Looks like she wasn't in a bad mood after all. As he walked inside her room, she stared into his eyes and he met her violet stood like that for a while, before Raven turned away and sat on her bed. She made no move for him to sit down next to her, and Beast Boy knew that trying wouldn't end well. He stared at the floor.

"So…" Beast Boy started, awkwardly, with his raspy voice. He sighed. "Listen, you know about the whole deal with Terra..." He saw Raven stiffen and her eyes flash at the name. "Well, yeah of course you do, but I-I just thought we could talk to about something. Anything. Just to get my mind off of, you know, Terra."

Raven looked bewildered.

"Why me?" she asked, somewhat softly. Beast Boy looked up at her. "I mean, Cyborg your best friend, Starfire can cheer anyone up, you could have trained with Robin, but instead you chose to talk to _me_." The last word was filled with sadness.

"Of course I would talk to you! You and I...we understand things about one another that the others just...don't." Beast Boy replied. _Why would she think that I wouldn't talk to her?_ , he wondered.

Raven thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Well if you want me to help you got your mind off _her_ , why don't we read a book?" she asked.

Beast Boy stared at her.

"Seriously?" he said, glaring at her.

Raven smiled just the teeniest bit, he grinned for the first time in days at it.

"Well, as long as it's anything but making jokes and playing video games," Raven said, her smile still on her face.

"Aww..no jokes?" Beast Boy whined, still obnoxiously grinning. "Alright, then can we just, maybe, meditate?"

Now Raven was the one staring.

"You're kidding, right?" she said, slowly.

"Didn't you say no jokes?" he teased. "No, I'm not kidding. I need to let Terra go. Maybe this can help."

He felt her watching him as he sat down on the floor.

"You know what to say, right?" Raven asked, but Beast Boy had already closed his eyes and began chanting. Raven smiled at his calm face and joined him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," they chanted.

Raven and Beast Boy had been meditating for about an hour when suddenly, the Titan's alarm rang. They could hear Robin's muffled shout, "Titans, trouble!" and they stood up.

"Thank you," Beast Boy said, sincerely. "Do you mind if we does this again?"

He looked into Raven's amethyst eyes as she stared into his.

"Of course," she said.

Beast Boy smiled and the two of them rushed outside with the Titans to face another villain.


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering

**HI! Sorry it's been so long! Studies have just been, well you know…. This story isn't done yet! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **-Sil :D**

After defeating Dr. Light for the umpteenth time (seriously though, when will he give up?), Raven returned to her room. The emotions in the tower were a lot lighter now. Raven felt like she was lighter too. She walked over to her bed, lay down, and, in the secluded darkness of her room, she let out a small smile. Raven knew that by talking to Beast Boy he felt so much better. Raven did too. It had been a while since she had seen his breathtaking smile. She was still surprised at why he would talk to her, and it made her feel honored. Like she could connect to someone on some level. While her thoughts remained consumed with the green boy, she didn't realize that the said boy was sitting as a fly on her wall, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Starfire was confused. She had been watching the moping Beast Boy for days, and after he had comme out of Raven's room, _Raven of all people,_ he was practically glowing. She wandered over to Robin's room, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games for the first time in…. she didn't even know how long.

"Boyfriend Robin," she said when she enetered. "Have you noticed that Beast Boy looks happier?"

Robin looked at her, smiling.

"Who knows. Maybe Raven enchanted him, or something," he replied calmly.

"Are you not at all concerned? Friend Raven also seems happier. I wonder what had happened... " Starfire broke off, suddenly lost in thought. "Oh Robin, you do not think that thay have the feelings of… _love?_ " She squealed and she kept talking about how lovely they would be together.

Robin looked at her, thinking _Girls…. what is their obsession with love?_

"Maybe, Star, but I have to train right now, okay?" Robin interupted. "Ask Beast Boy what he feels about Raven."

"Okay, Boyfriend Robin!" she said cheerfully. "Farewell!"

She wandered off to talk to the Green Boy.

Neither noticed the cloaked girl outside their door, who dissapeared as soon as it opened.

About an hour later, both Beast Boy and Raven were wondering about their thoughts for the other, while Starfire was still pondering on how to approach the green boy.


End file.
